


aokiss drabble

by swk



Series: aokiss drabbles [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: написано по заявке на Kuroko no Basuke kink
Relationships: Aomine Daiki & Kise Ryouta
Series: aokiss drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869166
Kudos: 3





	aokiss drabble

**Author's Note:**

> написано по заявке на Kuroko no Basuke kink

Дайки знакомится с Кисе Рётой в свой день рождения, когда ему исполняется девять лет. Ну, как знакомится, он лежит на кровати и собирается засыпать, а из потолка высовывается голова. Голова со светлыми волосами, большими раскосыми глазами и улыбкой во все 32 зуба.  
Сказать, что Дайки пугается – ничего не сказать. Он кричит, и практически плачет, а затем проводи весь вечер в спальне родителей. Родители успокаивают сына и говорят, что кошмар каждому может присниться.  
Утром Дайки возвращается в свою комнату, только закрывает дверь, как голова снова высовывается, на этот раз из экрана компьютера. От страха, Дайки не может даже закричать.  
\- Может, ты, наконец, начнешь дышать? – вместо головы теперь перед Дайки стоит мальчик. Примерно его роста и, наверное, возраста. Он не подходит близко, стараясь не спугнуть. – Давай, сделай глубокий вдох, затем выдох. И главное – не кричи, я зла тебе не причиню. Меня, кстати, Ретой зовут.  
Рета этот немного просвечивается, сквозь него видно окно и рабочий стол. Это кажется забавным и Дайки отпускает. Он расслабляется и падает на кровать.  
\- И что тебя от меня надо, Рета? – разумеется, Дайки не собирается быть к нему дружелюбным. – И вообще, ты кто такой?  
\- Я – всего лишь призрак, самый безобидный. Не причиню никакого вреда, не бойся.  
Дайки хмыкает и слишком быстро возвращается в свое привычное пассивное состояние.  
\- А я никого не боюсь, - скрещивает он на груди руки.  
Странный призрак внезапно хлопает в ладоши, хотя они и проходят сквозь, и радостно смеется. Даже подлетает ближе.  
\- Как я и думал! Аоминеччи самый храбрый и самый лучший!  
\- Аомине…кто?  
\- Ччи! Это значит, что ты мне нравишься! – призрак Рета подлетает и висит в воздухе, словно сидит рядом на кровати. Аомине чувствует легкий холодок на руке и немного отодвигается. Но призрак не отстает.  
\- Окей, нравлюсь, поэтому ты пришел ко мне? Разве призраки – это не какие-то неуспокоенные души? – Дайки чешет затылок и бросает идею отодвинуться от надоедливого призрака.  
\- А ты умный как для девяти лет!  
\- А ты мертвый! – язвит в ответ и осекается.  
Этот призрак Рета больше не улыбается и улетает к окну, кажется, он становится еще прозрачнее. Вообще Дайки мальчик избалованный, но все равно чувствует укол вины. Бабушка в детстве рассказывала ему, что призраки – это несчастные души, которые не могут найти дорогу на небо, потому что чего-то в мире не сделали, и очень от этого страдают.  
Но этот Рета так улыбался, он был совсем не похож на страдающего.  
\- Эй, извини, - тихо мямлит Дайки, потому что извиняется очень часто.  
\- Конечно! Все хорошо! – призрак возвращается слишком быстро и подплывает слишком близко, лицо Дайки леденеет.  
\- Так что тебе от меня надо?  
\- Я хочу остаться с тобой, можно? – Рета делает щенячьи глаза, и сердечко Дайки пропускает удар.  
\- Только если ты мне скажешь, почему ты призрак. И почему именно я?  
Рета замолкает и не отвечает. Он висит в воздухе почти весь день, но не разговаривает, за это время Дайки успевает и поспать, и кое-как сделать домашнюю работу, и даже погулять немного с друзьями. Наконец, когда уже Дайки засыпает, Рета снова нависает над ним.  
\- Я хотел с тобой познакомиться, когда меня…ну, сбила машина. Я помню сигнал, затем свет, а затем уже я летал над твоим домом, вот. Я бы с радостью посмотрел, как мои родители, но я не могу далеко отлетать.  
Дайки слишком удивлен. Как он вообще связан с этим призраком?  
\- Ты хотел со мной познакомиться? Как? Когда?  
\- Ну, я был новичком в твоей школе, в параллельном классе. Я неделю наблюдал, как ты с мальчишками играешь в баскетбол на площадке, а потом решился подойти к вам. Как видишь… не дошел, - Рета улыбается и ложится (повисает) на кровать рядышком, Дайки снова холодно, но он мирится.  
\- Так ты тот самый школьник, о котором мне мама рассказывала! Та история, что у грузовика отказали тормоза, и он сбил мальчишку. Это ты!  
Рета только кивает и молчит. Дайки некоторое время жует губу и думает, что ему делать. Ничего не надумывается, поэтому он просто отмахивается.  
\- Ладно, делай, что хочешь. Только не слишком мешайся.  
\- Угу.

На самом деле Рета не слишком мешается. Он априори мешаться не может, ведь призрак. Но он постоянно преследует Дайки: спускается с ним к завтраку, идет в школу, летает над ним, когда он играет в баскетбол, возвращается домой и ждет, когда он заснет. Сначала Дайки это напрягает, он даже пробует избавиться от призрака: ходит в католическую церковь, затем в буддийский храм, прокуривает комнату благовониями, читает молитвы и даже разговаривает с какой-то подозрительной бабушкой на улице. Но призрака Рету никто не замечает и все способы избавления на него абсолютно никак не действуют. И Дайки даже смиряется. Более того, он начинает находить в этом свои плюсы: Рета помогает ему списывать на контрольных, предсказывает погоду, будит Дайки по утрам, а по вечерам своей монотонной болтовней усыпляет.  
Можно сказать, что Дайки нравится такая жизнь: он всегда мечтал о дружбе без обязательств, когда друг будет делать все, что он пожелает. А Рета хороший, он правда следует хвостиком по всюду и делает все-все.  
На десятый день рождения Дайки Рета особенно странно себя ведет. Он не преследует, а висит где-то под потолком, позволяя наслаждаться праздничным днем самостоятельно. Дайки даже немножко грустно, потому что он привык иметь под боком того, кто всегда выслушает и что-то скажет на ушко. Он мысленно зовет Рету, но тот не идет, и Дайки обижается.  
А когда Рета прилетает поздно ночью, то долго его игнорирует.  
\- Аоминеччи, не дуйся! – и хоть Рета затягивает своим любимым жалостливым голосом, все равно с ним что-то не так. – Поздравляю тебя.  
\- Спасибо, - кидает Дайки и отворачивается.  
Но Рета не отстает и повисает на плечах, а холод уже совсем не волнует.  
\- Слушай, Аоминеччи, ты считаешь меня другом?  
\- Что за странный вопрос?  
\- Просто ответь! Считаешь?  
Дайки серьезно задумывается, но потом понимает, что нет смысла врать.  
\- Считаю.  
\- И будешь скучать по мне? – Рета продолжает свои непонятные допросы.  
\- А ты куда-то собираешься?  
\- Я имею в виду чисто гипотетически.  
Дайки хочет сказать, что не знает слова «гипотетически», но только вздыхает и сдается.  
\- Немножечко.  
\- Вааааа! Я так рад, знал бы ты, как бы я хотел тебя обнять! – Рета усиленно пытается прикоснуться к Дайки, но, разумеется, ничего у него не получается.  
\- Ты чего…этот… как в яойной манге старшеклассниц? – Дайки морщит нос и чувствует, как уши горят.  
\- Кто? Я? – смех Реты очень приятный, а еще приятнее, что никто не может его слышать, кроме него. – Нет, просто я очень дорожу Аоминеччи.  
\- Ну-ну, дорожи дальше, - слегка улыбается Дайки, засыпая. Все-таки день рождения прошел не так уж и плохо.  
Когда Дайки просыпается, Реты рядом нет.

Дайки двадцать и он впервые за год приезжает домой из столицы. Он уже студент и подающий надежды игрок баскетбольной команды университета. И его встречают совсем не родители, а мальчишка с солнечными волосами и раскосыми глазами. Он стоит возле калитки у дома и внимательно смотрит на Дайки.  
\- У меня мячик закатился на вашу территорию, подадите потом?  
И Дайки кажется, что что-то в сердце екает. У мальчика светлые волосы и волшебная улыбка. Он много тараторит, а еще смешно дергает ухо, прямо как делал...Рета, то ли призрак, то ли воображаемый друг Дайки.  
Нет, на самом деле не воображаемый. Когда Рета исчез, Дайки долго ждал возвращения, а потом смирился, даже пару раз сходил на могилу, где высказал все, что думает о своем непутевом друге.  
\- А ты откуда и куда, малец?  
\- А я новый сосед, мы сюда месяц назад переехали. Меня Кисе Ретой зовут, и я люблю играть в баскетбол. Я самый лучше в школе! – Кисе Рета задирает к верху нос, а Дайки кажется, что он сейчас расплачется.  
К нему вернулся призрак из прошлого, и не только внешностью, но и именем. А еще, скорее всего, характером.

Дайки ездит домой каждые несколько недель, после выпуска – каждый месяц, но обязательно ездит. Кисе Рета растет у него на глазах и Дайки от этого грустно и радостно. Рета ничего не помнит, какие бы вопросы ему не задавали, но именно он и тянется к нему. Стоит только приехать, как Рета на пороге, с мячом. Все время они проводят вместе и Дайки правда нравится. Кисе забавный даже с такой внушительной разницей в возрасте, он веселый и обаятельный, а еще очень красивый.  
С каждым годом Дайки вздыхает все тяжелее. В 15 Рета, кажется, может сравниться по красоте с моделями, в кругах которых он крутится, как известный баскетбольный игрок. Самое пугающее, что привязанность Кисе не угасает ни на йоту.  
Дайки думает, что им надо отдалиться пока он не совершил что-то ужасное и непоправимое, поэтому уезжает за границу. Если бы все было так просто, потому что живой Кисе Рета такой же настырный, как и призрак Рета. Он постоянно созванивается с Дайки по скайпу и рассказывает, что собирается стать всемирно известной моделью. Обещает стать известным и надрать Дайки задницу в популярности.  
Дайки только отмахивается, но тайком следит за всеми рекламами и маленькими ролями. Его малыш действительно растет не по дням, а по часам. Как и его слава.

Дайки тридцать один и у него есть все, кроме жены. Он 6 лет не был в Японии и как-то странно возвращаться. Но родители живут все там же, и так же радостно встречают, вот только Реты нет. Как нет его и в скайпе уже год. Да и Дайки в последнее время был слишком занят, чтобы следить за чужой карьерой, он только знает, что Рета вроде бы как уже известен на всю Японию.

Дайки тридцать один и он не был на могиле Реты уже двадцать лет. Он покупает белые лилии и с трудом находит дорогу, и остается, к своему удивлению, там на весь день. Когда он возвращается в свой номер в отеле, то у двери сидит Рета и сдержанно машет ему рукой.  
Одно дело видеть Рету на обложках глянца, другое – в жизни, и это слишком жарко и опасно. Дайки чувствует, как потеют руки и по коже бегут мурашки, жутко позорно так чувствовать себя перед малолеткой.  
\- Ты был на могиле? – спокойно спрашивает Рета, когда Дайки пропускает его в номер.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Мне твоя мама сказал, что ты в детстве ходил на могилу мальчика с таким же именем, как и у меня. Он был твоим другом?  
Глаза у Реты ясные, а Дайки не может отделаться от мысли, что перед ним стоит не человек, а призрак.  
\- Можно и так сказать….  
\- Можно?  
Становится как-то неловко.  
\- Можно сказать, что он был моей первой любовью? Ну, на какую там любовь способны десятилетние дети, - Дайки чувствует себя снова десятилетним мальчуганом и надеется, что уши не покраснеют.  
\- И ты до сих пор ходишь к нему на могилу? Все еще его любишь? – голос Реты становится резким, он делает шаг на встречу.  
\- Да, я все еще люблю Рету, - отвечает Дайки, потому что как можно не любить Рету, когда вот он, стоит напротив.  
\- Но Дайки! Зачем? – внезапно Рета совсем близко, а голос его срывается, глаза бегают, губы дрожат. – Зачем ты цепляешься за детские чувства, когда у тебя есть я? Я ведь всегда был рядом, всегда. И ждал, когда подрасту, когда стану твоего уровня. Все ради того, чтобы ты меня принял!  
Дайки хочется сказать, что он принял Рету еще много лет назад, когда его дух летал над потолком. А затем снова, когда он маленьким мальчиком переехал по соседству. Но Кисе все равно не поймет, потому что он слишком занят своими эмоциями.  
Рета растрепанный и раскрасневшийся, нервно кусает палец и смотрит в пол. Дайки понимает, что все – дико неправильно, их проклянут родители и мир. Но он уже однажды терял Рету, чтобы сделать это еще раз. Тогда он был маленьким и глупым мальчиком, сейчас он взрослый и не совсем глупый мужчина.  
Поэтому Дайки хватает Кисе Рету за плечи и притягивает к себе, крепко обнимает и утыкается носом в макушку. Ему всегда было интересно, какой Рета на ощупь. Он чудесный. Такой, что хочется взять и не отпускать никогда, и вряд ли теперь Дайки отпустит.  
\- Я же сказал тебе, - гладит по спине он Кисе, - что я все еще люблю Рету. А ты у нас кто?  
Кажется, Рета заливает ему плечо соплями и Дайки пугается, что довел своего мальчика до слез. На самом деле Рета просто простыл и нуждается в заботе. Поэтому весь вечер они проводят раздетыми и под одеялом, где Дайки храбрится и оставляет невесомые поцелуи на молодом теле. На самом деле Дайки не такой уж и старый, а рядом с тем, кого ждал столько лет, чувствует себя снова девятилетним мальчиком.


End file.
